


we are each other's mystery

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, That's it, because katherine howard deserves that much, despite the depressing summary it's soft i swear, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Anna failed Katherine a long time ago. Not that it was a failure, per se, more so just extenuating circumstances.She would never do that to Katherine, not again.
Relationships: Anne of Cleves & Katherine Howard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	we are each other's mystery

"And then, Anne just slipped and stared at everyone like a doofus!" Katherine whispers, giggling so much that she can barely breathe. 

Anna has no difficulty in imagining Anne doing that at all. 

Anna just smiles. "Well, that isn't terribly tough to imagine. It's a day ending with 'y' when Anne's being a doofus." She says quietly, her hand sagging out of her bed. 

Katherine giggles. "True. Aragon was just dragging her away on the floor, just like that!" 

Anna smiles as Katherine describes Anne's latest drunken encounter, watching as the dimples flash in and out, moving like fluid water, very much calming. 

Katherine has been through so much, too much, that it calms Anna to see her genuinely having a sliver of happiness and being just happy in general. 

"And then?" Anna's losing track of the conversation fast, as her eyes droop and her head becomes heavier and heavier, but she wants to see Katherine smile like this. She wants to see her like this. 

For as long as she can, Anna thinks, half asleep. 

"And then, Jane fussed over Anne so much, and Anne just started whining while Jane was laughing- And Cathy was just shaking her head!" Katherine said, a fond smile full of love and adoration on her face for her family. 

Anna smiles too, and caresses Katherine's cheek, making her giggle. 

"What's that for?" Katherine asks, eyes bright. 

"Everything." Anna says, voice drowsy. 

Katherine just smiles and catches Anne's hand, and their hands linked together just hang centimetres above the floor. 

Even when they're fast asleep. 

"Don't wake them up, they look adorable!" Jane gushed, shaking her head. 

Aragon sighs but there's a smile dancing at the edge of her lips as she watches Anna and Katherine sleep soundly, linked hands hanging and swinging slightly. 


End file.
